Azula's Crush
by comptine
Summary: Zuko singing Greased Lightning. What more do you want! A challenge from TrueThinker DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT FEELING RIDICULOUS. Caution advised


This came out of my bottom.

But I still laughed and this story is the result of pure excitement for The Beach

Hope you like it TrueThinker XD

As if XD

I'll be off working on Clubs, Parties and Spagetti :) Which will not be wierd.

PROMISE!

* * *

Zhao was pacing his room.

He needed to be Fire Lord.

Only one thing stood in his way, Zuko.

He couldn't kill the boy that would be treason against the Crown.

In anger he punched a blazing hole in the wall.

But an idea slowly came to him…

_If I marry Azula I will become next in line for the position…Good thinking Zhao_

_I'll probably have to talk to her first though…_

I should learn more about her…

And with that he swept away cape billowing, mind racing and conniving.

* * *

"How would you describe Azula?" Zhao looked embarrassed to be asking Zuko.

"Well...she's so fast it's like she's greased."

Ty Lee came over, "And she shoots lightning."

Zhao looked eager, "Yes?"

"Well..." Zuko started

_Why this car is automatic_

_It's systematic_

_It's hydromatic_

_Why it's grease lightning (Grease lightning)_

The Avatar, Katara, Sokka and Toph joined in with Mai, Ty Lee and Zuko.

All singing and dancing as if they had practiced, which Zhao didn't doubt.

_We'll get some overhead lifters and some four barrel quads_

_oh yeah_

_(Keep talking whoa keep talking)_

_A fuel injection cutoff and chrome plated rods oh yeah_

_(I'll get the money I'll kill to get the money)_

_With a four speed on the floor they'll be waiting at the door_

_You know that ain't no shit we'll be getting lots of tit_

_In Grease Lightning_

_Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go_

"Oh...my...Agni."

_Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile_

_(Grease lightning go grease lightning)_

_Go grease lightning you're coasting through the heat lap trial_

_You are supreme the chicks'll cream for grease lightning_

_Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go_

This is the point where they changed into, shiny, sequined, tight, red jumpsuits

_Purple french tail lights and thirty inch fins_

_oh yeah_

_A Palomino dashboard and duel muffler twins_

_oh yeah_

_With new pistons, plugs, and shocks I can get off my rocks_

_You know that I ain't bragging she's a real pussy wagon_

_Grease lightning_

_Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile_

_(Grease lightning go grease lightning)_

_Go grease lighting you're coasting through the heat lap trial_

_You are supreme the chicks'll cream for grease lightning_

_Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile_

_(Grease lightning go grease lightning)_

_Go grease lighting you're coasting through the hit lap trial_

_You are supreme the chicks'll cream for grease lightning_

_Lightning, lightning, lightning_

_Lightning, lightning, lightning_

_Lightning_

A big Broadway ending, everyone was panting looking expectant. Zhao had left when they had put the jump suits on.

"We'll get him next time with Hairspray." Zuko assured him team, "We'll get him."

_Not cool. Not cool at all, I'll just confront her directly._

He walked to her room and before knocking on the door her sobbing and a flute playing a light melody

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you. I feel you._

_That is how I know you go on._

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on._

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never go till we're one_

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_There is some love that will not_

_go away_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

* * *

That was Zhao's crossing point, the singing and dancing Prince was one but this…

A Fire Nation Princess born of highest noble blood, feared for her precision and ruthlessness, cried when Celion Dion sang_ My Heart will go on._

_You know that job up north doesn't seem that bad…_

2 weeks later Zhao was eaten by a giant angry koi with a 112-year-old kid inside.

**R.I.P Zhao**

At the funeral Zuko and Mai did interpretive dance to Azula's favorite song while the Princess herself burst into tears.

Obviously there is something VERY wrong with my brain.

* * *

This fic is awesome because Zuko sings Greased Lightning, there is **NO** other reason. 


End file.
